


narumika shart

by dc_core



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, Poop joke, Short One Shot, They r in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_core/pseuds/dc_core
Summary: mika has liked arashi for a while, and with the push of a few short events he gathers the courage to confess to herignore the title my friend is holding me against my will help hel
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	narumika shart

**Author's Note:**

> yo! reminder that this is my first fic and i am open to criticism :] !!  
> there will probably grammar/spelling mistakes since im new to writing!!
> 
> songs i listened to while making this:  
> loveit-pinocchiop  
> nimbasa core-plasterbrain  
> oh klahoma-jack stauber

''I'm so glad we are best friends, Mika-chan~♪''  
*...Ah.*  
*Is that all ye think of me, Naru-chan...?*  
....

Mika wakes up in a cold sweat, his hair sticking to his moist pillow. It took a moment for him to take in his surroundings.  
He turned his head over slightly, his bangs softly teasing his forehead.  
*...What happened?*  
Suddenly a pang hit in his chest. He remembered now. He remembered the dream.  
Tears stung his eyes. It hurt to remember.  
*‘’But- Naru-chan..I don’t WANT t’be just ‘best friends.’”*  
*‘’Ah..? What do you mean by that?’’*  
Mika immediately threw his hands to his face, trying to forget. A fuzzy feeling spread in his chest. He didn’t want to remember further.  
*Oh.*  
*And then I kissed her.*

He groaned, cringing at the memory. Why did he do that? What was the point of the dream? To spit in his face and tease him with something he’ll never have?  
*We’re just best friends. That’s it.*  
The word ‘’friend’’ hurt to think about. It was better if he pushed the dream away. He lifted himself up and groggily stepped into his apartment bathroom, feeling for his toothbrush. Today was going to be a long day.  
….

He walked to the academy, his shoulders slouching and his eyelids struggling to keep awake. His mind was empty, and the only goal he had was to hurry inside. All of a sudden he heard a loud voice standing out from the crowd chatter. It immediately piqued his interest when he recognized who it was:  
‘’Mikaaa~!’’ Leo yelled, running towards him in an excited frenzy. Mika couldn’t catch up with his energy and got caught in a spinning hug.  
‘’Tsukinaga-senpai! Nnah- it’s been m’while, ain’t it?’’ He giggled. Leo’s smile was contagious, as Mika was already feeling relieved and ready for action.  
‘’You look so much healthier, uchuu~☆ I bet it was Naru’s work, especially how she always fusses over you♪’’ He cooed, setting Mika down. His cheeks flushed abruptly at the sound of Naru-chan’s name. She made his heartbeat skip, even as a simple noise. 

*So embarrassing… I’m so bubbly in front of Tsukinaga-senpai...*  
‘’Ah? Is something wrong? You look quite flustered. I bet it’s because of Naru, wahaha☆..!’’  
He buried his face into his sweater paws, letting out a small whine of protest.  
‘’Tsukinaga-senpai…’’ He groaned in frustration.  
‘’Heey, I’m always here for ya, wahaha☆! You can tell me anything. Let’s find a less crowded area first, though..!’’ Leo grinned, patting Mika’s shoulder as the two made haste to the side of the academy.  
…

‘’..An’.. she’s so bubbly and nice. I don’t know when this started, but suddenly m’chest gets all warm when I talk to her. I like Naru-chan.. But.. I don’t know if she likes me back...she always calls us ‘friends’ an’ it hurts real bad.’’  
‘’Weeeell.. She could be maskin’ the fact that she’s madly in love with you, fufu~♪’’ Leo teases. ‘’You’ll never know until you try. I think it’s for the best if you confess, even if she doesn’t return the same feelings!’’

‘’Nnah- ye think..? Do ya really think she’d love me that much..?’’ Mika gasps, his eyes twinkling as he shifts upwards suddenly.  
Leo jokingly pretends to look worried but then laughs it off almost instantly. ‘’Wahaha☆!! Of course, Mika! You have the stage here!’’  
He bites a fingernail, his eyes focusing on the patterns of the table they were sitting at. ‘’Wah..but- m’don’t know how to tell ‘er..I’m scared m’ll mess up, hnng.’’  
‘’Fufu, you’re good at handcraft, right? Just make her a cute little plushie, I’m sure that’ll impress our ‘knight’~♪’’  
His eyes focused right back on Leo again, the multicolored stars shining so brightly.  
‘’Y-yeah!! I’ll make ‘er a nice teddy or som’in!! Yer the best, Tsukinaga-se~enpai♪!’’ He yelled, tightly hugging the graduate. Leo grinned and embraced the hug. 

‘’Good luck, Mika!’’  
…

A week has passed. Mika has spent nonstop knitting a small stuffed animal just for Arashi. He passed out more than he’d like to admit.  
*But..why am I so dedicated to making this small plush?*  
*..Because it’s for her.*  
He stared at the finished product. It was a badly stitched yellow bear, holding a soft heart with the letters ‘’I love you’’ messily sewn onto it.  
*Ah.. but what if she doesn’t like it..?*  
*..What if she doesn’t even like me..?*  
No. He couldn’t think like that.  
*‘’You’ll never know until you try!’’*

He has to trust Leo and take the jump. Besides, he didn’t want the bear to go to waste, even if it was lumpy and easily tearable. He slowly brushed a finger against it, the soft stuffing in the bear’s arm shifting about. He took a deep, shaky inhale. It was time to go to Yumenosaki.  
....

Mika found Arashi in the garden alone, picking up a small peony and embracing the smell. She smiled fondly at the flower and placed it in a small container with water. Mika’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Arashi’s smile. She was just so...pretty.  
*What would happen if I kissed ‘er?*  
He made a small gasp of shock. Did he really just think that? 

Arashi turned over, looking a little surprised to find someone in the garden. A hand flew over Mika’s mouth in embarrassment.  
‘’M-Mika-chan! I didn’t know I’d find you here!♪’’ Arashi stared at Mika for a few more moments before relaxing and welcoming him in with a warm grin.  
*Why is she so nervous?*  
‘’...Hi, Naru-chan…’’ He mumbled, holding the teddy behind his back, his eyes glued to the floor. He stepped closer to Arashi, swallowing and taking a deep inhale.  
‘’Everything alright? You look tired. I’ll getcha anything you’d like.’’ She said.  
Mika took a deep inhale. There was no turning back now.

‘’Umm...this is fer you.’’ He whispered, slowly pulling the teddy into sight. He nudged her chest lightly with the teddy, asking for her to take it from his hands. Arashi looked down at it and gently picked it up.  
‘’Ah..? A plushie? For me, fufu..?’’ She giggled, adding an extra pink shade to Mika’s fiery cheeks. She held the teddy bear up to her eye level, examining the soft, yellow colored plush basked in the afternoon sunlight. She read the terribly stitched letters on the stuffed heart the bear was holding.  
Mika’s eyes were shut. He almost cried from the anticipation.

He heard a small gasp and sniffling.  
Suddenly he was spinning. He opened his eyes from shock and saw Arashi hugging him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist as he was spun around.  
‘’Wah- Naru-chan!?’’  
‘’Mika, you finally did it! I’m so proud of you!’’  
‘’W-what do ya mean?’’  
‘’You told me. I’ve been waiting for you to confess. I love you too, fufu.♪’’  
He felt a light kiss on his forehead as he was set down. His gaze and grin widened.

-end


End file.
